


someone shine a light

by haipollai



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Brief mentions of infertility, F/F, Femslash, Found Family, Rule 63, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever thought about family?"</p><p>Steve looks up from where she's sitting on the hood of a SHIELD car examining a cut on her side while the agents take care of clean up. She and Bucky are lingering to make sure there are no new surprises. "My family?"</p><p>Bucky has Steve's shield in her lap and absently traces the outline of the star. "No. Family. Like having one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone shine a light

"Have you ever thought about family?"

Steve looks up from where she's sitting on the hood of a SHIELD car examining a cut on her side while the agents take care of clean up. She and Bucky are lingering to make sure there are no new surprises. "My family?"

Bucky has Steve's shield in her lap and absently traces the outline of the star. "No. Family. Like having one."

Steve shakes her head. "I was small, having a kid would probably kill me and now I can't. Got you and Sharon and Sam. Don't think I need much else." She curls her arm through one of Bucky's, scooting closer. "Why? I thought-"

"I can't," Bucky says quickly. "Just. Thinking."

She kisses Bucky's cheek, not caring about the mass of SHIELD agents around them, they've never been a secret. Not since Bucky came back. Steve refuses to be anything but supportive of Bucky around others. In private she'll kick Bucky's ass for being a wet blanket. "You would probably be a good parent. You have practice with your little sister."

Bucky gives her a bemused look. "But not you?"

Steve makes a face and quickly shakes her head. "Could you really imagine me with a brat on my hip? They're cute for a little while, but you know how impatient I am."

"You're good with kids though. I was with you before we were deployed to Europe. All those go hang out with kid initiatives the Senator had us do."

"Kids," Steve shrugs. "Not babies. I could probably handle a kid. They at least talk." She bumps her shoulder against Bucky's. "Handled you."

Bucky laughs and nudges her back. "Wasn't a kid. I was a respectable young woman."

"You were a kid. Overzealous and annoying." 

"And now?" Bucky's hand spreads out over the star, metal on metal. Steve cover it with her own.

"You're not a kid anymore, but you're still overzealous and annoying."

-

Bucky sighs as Steve's hands move over her sides, down to the curve of her hips. The simple black skirt she has on is easy to hike up. Steve kisses the nasty bruise covering her left thigh and the bandage around her knee. She still has lingering aches from the fight but ignores them because Bucky.

"No underwear?" She mouths against Bucky's thigh.

"Hurt." 

Steve nods in understanding and moves up her legs, trailing kisses as she goes. Bucky's breathing hitches but she doesn't give any other indication of what she's feeling. Steve knows her well enough to read all the hidden signs, sharper breathing, the way her thighs spread.

She takes her time, working her open with fingers and tongue. She doesn't know what's going through Bucky's head, she trusts Bucky to tell her when she's ready. And until then she can do this, giving her a moment of peace. Her fingers stay inside Bucky as Steve moves, wanting to kiss her. It's lazy and sloppy, matching the pace of Steve's hand.

She comes with a last strangled gasp, arching and pressing against Steve's palm, seeking out a last push before she lies back down on the bed. Steve stretches out beside her, absently licking at her fingers while she waits for Bucky. 

"Stephanie Grant Rogers," Bucky mumbles, half opening her eyes to glare at her. "Stop that before I insist you fuck me again."

Steve smirks and slowly sucks her thumb clean. Bucky throws her arm over her eyes in a dramatic huff.

-

Steve hums as she makes coffee the next morning, the aches of the fight the day before have faded though Bucky is still moving stiffly. She presses up against Steve's back without any warning, arms around her waist and for a second Steve thinks she's fallen asleep like that.

"We're family right?" Bucky murmurs. 

"Of course." She leans back into Bucky and takes a long swallow of coffee, fairly sure she's going to need it. "You're gonna ask that when you're pressed against me naked?"

"Fucking isn't family."

Steve turns around to face her, noting how Bucky doesn't quite look up to meet her eyes. Moving slowly so Bucky doesn't startle, Steve pulls out the dog tags she always wears, one of hers and one of Bucky's. It gets a small sheepish smile from Bucky. "Jeanette Buchanan Barnes."

Bucky's nose crinkles up in disgust. "Don't call me that. I just- I want to be able to be there for you. If I can. If I have to." She presses a kiss to Steve's mouth, backing her up to the kitchen counter. "Stop making me use words, you asshole." She buries her head under Steve's chin. "There's so many stupid rules about families and rights."

"This is about the kid conversation isn't it. Bucky-"

"No. Just us."

"You don't have to ask," Steve whispers, burying her nose in Bucky's hair. She shaved it off after the Winter Soldier and it's been steadily growing back though it's still barely a few inches long. Just enough for Steve to run her fingers through it. 

"I need to."

Steve tugs on her hair to kiss her mouth. "I love you. You're my best friend and my lover and I'm not letting you go. And not just cause you're amazing in bed."

Bucky's cheeks turn pink but she's smiling now and Steve takes it as a win. "You say the sweetest things."

She shrugs and presses the coffee mug into her hands so she can get a second, fresh cup for herself. "Well as you know, I'm hooked on a feeling." Bucky groans and throws a dishtowel at her which she manages to barely dodge. "Can't stop believing."

"Never mind take back everything I said. Stop quoting cheesy lyrics."

"That you're in love with me!" Steve warbles as off key as possible because despite her complaining Bucky's grinning and Steve would do anything to keep things that way.

"No more radio for you. Stick to your fucking vinyls." Bucky grumbles, sitting up on the counter with the coffee mug between her hands. Steve makes her way over to her when she's refilled her own cup, leaning into her space and within a moment, Bucky rests her forehead on hers.


End file.
